Rich Boy (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Rich Boy |jpname=おぼっちゃま |jptranslit=Obocchama |jptrans=High-class Child |image=ORAS Rich Boy.png|size=159px |caption=Art from |intro=Generation III |games= , |gender=Male only |counterpart= |members=Roman, |anime=DP076 A Full Course Tag Battle! |manga=PW04 (Be the Best! Pokémon B+W) Deprogramming Porygon-Z PMDP20 ( ) }} A Rich Boy (Japanese: おぼっちゃま High-class Child) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation III games. They are depicted as boys dressed in elaborate and fancy clothing. Their female counterpart is a . They generally use weak but pay out a large amount of money as a reward; the largest recorded prize money after a Trainer battle was 10,240, which can be multiplied to 20,480 with an Amulet Coin or Luck Incense. Many of their Pokémon also carry Nuggets. They use Full Restores to heal their own Pokémon in battle. In , Rich Boys appear in the Battle Chateau, where they are classified as a , , , , or . They also appear in the Battle Maison so there are no Rich Boys that can be battled outside of the Battle Maison. Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} Pokémon Emerald }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} Special Trainers * Rich Boy Antoin, at the Battle Resort, chooses his team from among seven different possible teams. Pokémon Colosseum Story Mode Battle Mode In the anime In A Full Course Tag Battle!, Roman is based on the sprite for a Rich Boy, just as Kylie is based on the Trainer class. In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Rich Boy by the name of Dol (Japanese: ドル Dol) appears in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga. Monta meets him on the Battle Subway and asks him for a battle. He sends out his powerful and . Monta was no match for him and with some sneaky moves, Dol easily defeated Monta. Several days later Monta asks him for a rematch which he accepts. Thinking the outcome will be the same, Monta edges on but with Monta's new moves and held items, Dol is defeated. Pokémon was first used in a battle alongside against Monta's Snivy and . Snivy hits Bouffalant with a . However, Bouffalant did not take any damage due to its Sap Sipper Ability. Bouffalant uses Horn Attack on Snivy fainting it. Bouffalant then hits Boldore with a powerful attack fainting it. In a rematch against Monta, Bouffalant starts off with an Head Charge, which hits Snivy but is unaffected by Snivy using . It then uses Megahorn on Boldore, in which Boldore retaliates with . It is eventually finished off by Boldore's . Bouffalant's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} was first used in a battle alongside against Monta's Snivy and . After Snivy faints, Monta decides for Boldore to use a move on Swoobat because it would be super effective, but Swoobat uses Fly to evade it and Bouffalant hits Boldore with a powerful attack knocking it out. In the rematch against Monta, it uses Fly once again to get out of reach of Boldore but is shot down by Boldore's . It goes in for a Heart Stamp which Boldore is able to withstand with its held item. It is then hurt slightly by Boldore's and taken out by Snivy's as Snivy survived Boldore's Bulldoze attack using the Air Balloon. Swoobat's known moves are and .}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Rich Boy appeared with a in Deprogramming Porygon-Z and another one appeared with a in Unraveling Mysteries. File:Rich Boy Haunter Adventures.png|Rich Boy in Sinnoh File:Rich Boy Blitzle Adventures.png|Rich Boy in Unova In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga (Japanese: オカネダイスキー Okane Daisukī), a character from , is based on the Rich Boy class. He appeared in PMDP20 walking with a , , and some other people. His Japanese name is a pun of "I love money". An unnamed Rich Boy appeared in PMDP58 in a battle facility where he battled Red's Clefairy using and . Pokémon Here is a listing of the unnamed Rich Boy's Pokémon: as his first Pokémon to battle Red's Clefairy. After blocking Clefairy's , the Rich Boy immediately recalled Roselia. Roselia's only known move is .}} is another of the unnamed Rich Boy's that was sent out to battle Red's Clefairy. Even though Clefairy made the battle mismatched by using his gas as a weapon, Togekiss was still able to win. Togekiss's only known move is .}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=富家少爺 有錢小少爺 |fr=Richard |de=Schnösel |it=Elegantone |ko= Doryeon-nim |es=Niño bien }} Category:Be the Best! Pokémon B+W characters Category:Pocket Monsters DP characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Schnösel es:Niño bien fr:Richard it:Elegantone ja:おぼっちゃま zh:富家少爷